Sky Showdown
Sky Showdown is a weekly event where you can battle against other players in a server-wide real-time Player Versus Player mode. During the event you use 3 teams of 5 Food Souls each to have a free-for-all battle against players in your level division. Players are then be ranked based on the number of wins they racked up and receive reward tokens they can used in the Token Shop. 'Current Schedule' The event has two phases --registration and match-- which occur three times each week. You can only participate in ONE match per week. You must choose one registration period and fight during the corresponding match time. Important: you cannot fight if you have not registered, you cannot cancel your registration, register several times, participate in several matches, or pick match time and registration time independently. If you miss your preferred registration time, you must pick one of the other possibilities. If you have registered but missed the corresponding match time, you will not be able to participate in the event for this week. *Registration: Thursday 0:00-10:50 (UTC) *Match: Thursday 11:00-12:30 (UTC) OR *Registration: Friday 07:00-17:50 (UTC) *Match: Friday 18:00-19:30 (UTC) OR *Registration: Saturday 11:00-21:50 (UTC) *Match: Saturday 22:00-23:30 (UTC) A notification appears in the lower left corner of the main screen when a registration phase opens and when the corresponding match time begins. 'Registration' During this time, you must set up 3 Defense teams and 3 Offense teams. Once you have registered, you cannot change your Defense lineups. However, you will be able to change your Offense lineups during match times. Your lineups are automatically saved for the next event. 'Divisions' Players who sign up are split into four divisions, based on player level: * Royal Arena: Lvl 80 - Lvl 120 * Advanced Arena: Lvl 70 - Lvl 79 * Intermediate Arena: Lvl 60 - Lvl 69 * Beginner Arena: Lvl 40 - Lvl 59 If there are fewer than 50 players registered in a division, it will be merged with the division above it. 'Battle' The system automatically matches you up with 4 opponents with a similar number of wins. If you are unhappy with the initial selection you can request a new pool of opponents, up to three times per event. Once you have made your choice and started a match you must use your Offense teams to kill all your opponent's Food Souls within the allotted time. Teams go against each other successively: your first team goes against your opponent's first team. If you win your first team will go up against your opponent's second team. If you lose your second team will pick up the fight against your opponent. And so on and so forth. Health and energy are not automatically reset between all these fights. You are kicked out of the event if your Offense teams lose 3 matches. If you quit the game or have connection issues during a fight, your opponent automatically wins. Meanwhile your Defense teams are also being challenged by opponents who selected you as their adversary. Every time you lose one of these matches, you lose a 'shield layer'. You are kicked out of the event if you lose your 10 layers (i.e. if your Defense teams lose 10 matches). 'Rewards' Rewards are mailed to your inbox 2 hours after match time is over. 'Token Shop' See Token Shop. 'Tips' *Once you've entered the battle you must try and win as many games as you can as quickly as you can before you lose your 10 shields. Category:Battle